Phosphorus and other pnictides produce deleterious effects when passed through the forepumps of vacuum systems. They also collect on the walls and mechanisms in vacuum chambers and mechanisms periodically have to be disassembled for cleaning. Re-evaporation of pnictides also increase the background pressure of Pnictide.sub.4 species which is undesirable in certain processes. An effective trapping system is needed.